


Allure（上）

by tonki



Category: Grace/Dani, 终结者：黑暗命运
Genre: F/F, 终结者：黑暗命运 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonki/pseuds/tonki
Summary: *ABO设定*Grace（alpha）×Dani（omega）*时间线在未穿越*ooc是啥能吃吗
Relationships: Grace/Dani - Relationship, Grace/Dani Ramos
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Allure（上）

位于伦敦战区的指挥作战室内，年轻的指挥官正在给负责保卫这个重点作战区的军官们部署着任务。紧接着急促的敲门声打断了他们的谈话，一名身着制服的年轻士兵慌慌张张地冲了进来。

“Commander！纽约战区最新一批的两百个孩子全部分化完毕！”

原本就紧张的会议气氛在这一瞬间让在座所有人神经变得更为紧绷，在和AI军团开战以来，全世界仅存的人类数量本就不多，尽管几乎所有人都上了战场，但对这场实力悬殊的战争来说，人类除了需要更多先进武器以外，还需要更多身体素质在各方面顶尖的alpha奔赴前线抑或接受只有alpha这种体质才能承受下来的人体改造，但是这种性别的人在原来的文明世界里也是分化数量最少的，所以在去年分化的三万个孩子中，也只分化出了2000个alpha。

很显然这对这场漫长的战役来说，远远不够。而人口增长数量远远跟不上死亡数量，作为主要战力的alpha变得更加稀缺。

“How much?”

良久，人类反抗军的最高指挥官Dani故作镇定地开口问道连大气都不敢出的士兵。

“o…one。”

这个数字让身为指挥官亲信的士兵几乎不敢抬头，越来越少了，分化的alpha。

“是谁…”

Dani低下头深吸了口气，片刻后有些无力的继续问道。作战屏上幽暗的光投射在这位如传奇一般的Omega指挥官的身上，虽然看不清她现在的表情是何等苍白，但在座的人都知道这个数字对人类来说太过残酷。

“是Grace！”

年轻的士兵总算有了勇气抬头，正好对上了指挥官的棕眸，如琥珀一般璀璨的眸子里泛着动人的光以及一丝说不清的期待。

像是松了一口气一般，年轻的指挥官在嘴角拉起一个不易被察觉的弧度后，她转眸继续将视线落在看向她的军官们身上。

“我们继续。”

/

五年后。

人类反抗军和AI军团的战争依然持续着，尽管人类的指挥官是一名女性Omega，但她的存在已经严重威胁到了AI军团毁灭人类的计划。这名在末世里站起来的女性Omega，不但将末日里濒临崩溃到自相残杀的人类重新唤醒战斗意识，甚至还将他们凝聚在一起，以一己之力重振了人类对抗AI军团的信心。

为此，猎杀Dani成为了AI军团永久不变的目标，所以在从华盛顿战区转移回纽约时，Dani所在的战队遭遇了AI军团袭击，在请求支援后，驻扎在巴尔的摩的一支人类抵抗军在第一时间进行了增援，而这支以“速”制胜的战队在短时间内成功压制住了这些穷追不舍的新型猎杀者，安全护送Dani抵达了位于巴尔的摩的前线要塞。

就算有战士不顾性命的拼死保护，但在援军还未抵达前，Dani还是被敌方献祭式的自爆给震晕了过去。在彻底失去意识之前，她依稀记得自己被一个人牢牢地抱在了怀里，似乎还对她说了些什么，但耳鸣声让她根本没来得及听清就晕过去了。

“指挥官只是轻微的脑震荡，并没有其他外伤。但她现在还处于昏迷中。”

“短时间内军团应该不会再有动作。”

“我这里很安全，请相信我会保护好她。”

听闻总指挥遇袭后，负责镇守各个战区的将军们都担心的发来了联合视讯，等汇报完Dani的伤势以及目前要塞的情况，年轻的军官关闭了通讯器上的全息投影。

稍微松了一口气，Grace将军帽摘下来露出了那一头金色的短发，然后转身走向身后床上躺着的人。双目紧闭的指挥官还在昏迷中。因为伤势不重，她坚持将她从战区医院转移到了自己这里。

虽然对这位才调到巴尔的摩的少将不太了解，但都有听闻过在分化为alpha之前，她是指挥官救下并且一手养大的，随后参加了多个重要战役，因为alpha先天的体能优势和顶级的身体素质，这位叫Grace的女性alpha在多项作战中表现太过优异，年纪轻轻就升到了将军位置，并且不久前被派往这里驻守。

所以在她再三的请求下，指挥官身边的护卫军还是答应了她。尤其是在护送指挥官时，他们有幸亲眼目睹了这位以战斗力强悍著称的将军是如何灵活运用战术，沉着且冷静地指挥援军在短时间内压制住了围攻他们的猎杀者并保护他们突出重围，而且更重要的是，她从头到尾都将指挥官紧紧护在怀里，那温柔的神情再没有第二个人了。

“没想到我们见面的方式是这样的。”

Grace自顾自的小声说着，并在床边的椅子上坐了下来，她身上穿着笔挺的军官制服，俊俏的脸上还有着一条在接受改造时留下的印记，如果不细看其实也很难发现，但她的指挥官在从那次重伤昏迷中醒过来时，还是第一眼就发现了。

然后…一向很少发脾气的指挥官，暴走了。

几乎整个纽约战区的人都知道，病床上的指挥官在一把扯掉了那些连在身上的仪器后，就算带着伤也差点把医院给掀了。

并不是每个alpha都要接受改造，她从没想过让Grace成为改造人。因为就算是alpha，在被改造后随着各项能力开挂式的增长以外，随之而来的也有正常人难以忍受的后遗症。

被改造后的人类在体能透支后会引发噬骨般的疼痛，手术中被改造过的器官无法承载透支带来的副作用，需要用大量药物来麻痹这种痛感。而这种药物长时间注射对心脏损伤极大，寿命会大大的减短。所以通常是在迫不得已的重伤下接受改造，与其一死不如接受改造后放手一搏。这也是为什么接受改造后的战士都会得到所有人的尊重。

“谁动的她？”Dani攥着医生的领口怒不可遏。

“是…是将军主动申请的…”

“为了保护您，她被猎杀者多处刺伤，并且伤及多个器官…如果…如果不接受改造，恐怕也…”

医生的话语平淡却又带着一丝敬佩，但却像重锤，每一句都砸在了年轻的指挥官心里。Dani在这一瞬间几乎崩溃到就快要站不稳了，原本就苍白的脸色在一瞬间几乎褪去了所有血色。

“她为什么会出现在这里？她不该在这里的…”

在无力地问出这句话后，Dani任由着自己身体向下滑落。她就是知道会有危险，才把她调走。怎么会…为什么她还在这里？明明看着她离开的…

“Commander！”

在Dani快要跌下去的那一刻，医生正打算抽出手接住她。一个高挑的身影不知道从哪里出来将她一把抱了起来。像是不喜欢其他人碰触，alpha在周身散发着警告意味的气息，让周围几个beta士兵僵在了原地，不敢轻易上前。

“我要拿她怎么办？”

金发蓝眸的年轻军官沉着脸看着怀里的人，眉头紧皱。她没想过Dani的反应会那么大，但她并不后悔。

“不如…送她回房间？”

显然医生不知道alpha并没有在问他的意见，所以他在吃了alpha一个眼刀后赶紧为自己辩解了一句。

“她现在需要好好休息…”

不再理会多嘴的医生，抱着指挥官的alpha在瞪了他一眼后转身向她的病房走去。

然后就是醒来后的指挥官知道了Grace擅自违抗了自己命令，她非但没有撤离，还混在自己随行的军队里面，并在自己遭遇袭击的时候拼死保护，这才导致重伤不得不接受改造。

这一刻她突然意识到这个人只要在自己身边就还会不顾一切的保护自己。所以她忍着种种不舍，态度强硬地对她下达了调往巴尔的摩的命令。

只是她没想到，在几个月后她又因为遇到危险而再次回到了这个人的身边。

/

夜晚降临的时候，Grace身为巴尔的摩战区主将，照例要和巴尔的摩各个要塞的士官们进行视讯会议。因为指挥官现在身在巴尔的摩，她不得不加大了各个要塞的防御。同时在等纽约战区的人过来之前，她必须要时刻警惕着外面那些虎视眈眈的猎杀者。

在和各个区域的军官们商讨好各种容易出现的恶劣情况以及对应的应急预案后，等彻底部署好一切需要准备的工作，天都已经快亮了。

从指挥部出来，Grace直接奔向了自己的休息室，然后就看见Dani的那个原本应该守着她的亲信士兵Aaron和另外几个护卫被关在了门外，而Aaron正焦急地拍着门。

“发生了什么？”

Grace脱下了帽子向那群热锅上的蚂蚁走了过去，几个年轻的士兵在看见她以后如同找到了救星一般围了过来。

平时在军队里一个个都是最为魁梧的Beta士兵，但在alpha面前都显得气势低了不是一丁点儿，眼前这位年轻的将军身姿挺拔，修身的军官制服竟被那具完美的躯体穿出了不一样的味道，举手投足间英气十足还带着一点禁欲系的性感。

“将军！指挥官醒了以后就把自己关了起来！”

叫Aaron的士兵是个男性Omega，在对Grace行了个军礼后恭敬地回答了她的问题。

“不管我们怎么请求指挥官都不肯开门！”

“您看需不需要去找人来把门弄开？”

在将手里的帽子交给Aaron后，冷静的alpha解开了领口的第一颗扣子，然后站在紧闭的大门前轻轻敲了敲。

“Commander，我是Grace。请您打开门好吗？”

“Grace？”

很快屋内有了回应，在听到Dani的声音后，身后的几个士兵总算松了一口气。不约而同地在心里感叹着，果然还是要将军来才行啊！

“是的，是我。可以把门打开吗？”

不知道是不是她的错觉，她似乎闻到了一丝若有若无的清甜味，香甜中还透着一种说不清的清新，凉爽却又不冷冽。

“你们先离开一下，我有事情要交代Grace。”

在得到这个指令后，Aaron疑惑地看了一眼其他几个和他同样感到不解的士兵。但最后都还是乖乖服从了命令。

等他们走远后，就在Grace正准备再次敲门的时候，门突然打开了一条缝，她还没来得及反应，一只手将她给拽了进去。

门在她被拉进屋的一瞬间再次关上，一双滚烫的手将她用力地推向了门后的墙上，然后一具发烫的躯体贴了上来，浑身滚烫的指挥官无力地抓着alpha胸前的制服将脑袋抵在她怀里轻颤着大口喘着气。

“天啊！Dani！你在发烫！！”

没见过Omega发情期是什么样子的年轻alpha只觉得她病的厉害，等她将逐渐无力的指挥官抱在怀里时，alpha最直观的反应被顷刻唤醒，她这才后知后觉这是怎么一回事。

“D…Dani…你需要抑制剂…”

不理会Grace的话，Dani依然紧紧抓着她的制服粗重的喘息着，就在她们踉踉跄跄的快要移动到床边时，马上就要失去重心的alpha顺势被怀里的人拉扯着一同倒向了身后的大床上。

窗外的天色逐渐亮了起来，尽管没有开灯，但Grace还是清楚地看见了她的指挥官此刻的样子有多么诱人。

身处于发情期的指挥官，被情欲折磨到近乎失去理智，于是在她抬起头对上那双无措的蓝眸后，沙哑着嗓子对她年轻的alpha说了一句让她大脑瞬间炸掉的话……

“你现在就是我的抑制剂。”


End file.
